Airplanes
by uniquegals
Summary: Luhan tahu ia mengidap sindrom airplane-sickness. Tapi kehadiran pemuda asing disampingnya—entah kenapa—membuat semuanya lebih baik./—dan hari ini ia belajar, bahwa cinta, bisa menghampiri siapa saja dengan cara yang tidak terduga, di waktu, dan di tempat yang tidak terduga pula/ [Hunhan]


**.**

* * *

**Summary: **Luhan tahu ia mengidap sindrom airplane-sickness. Tapi kehadiran pemuda asing disampingnya_—_entah kenapa_—_membuat semuanya lebih baik./ Dan hari ini ia belajar_—C_inta, bisa menghampiri siapa saja dengan cara yang tidak terduga, di waktu, dan di tempat yang tidak terduga pula./Hunhan/requested by casablankers.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** characters not mine.

**Pair :** Sehun/Luhan

**Length :** One-shot.

**Genre :** Romance. Fluff.

**Warning :** AU. Yaoi. Rushed plot. Too many description.

* * *

**Airplanes**

**.**

**.**

Semula, Xi Luhan tak pernah mau ambil pusing soal transportasi apa yang akan ia gunakan nantinya.

Selama ia bisa sampai ke tempat yang ia inginkan_—_ia tak peduli.

,

Ia sudah terbiasa mengawali rutinitasnya dengan menaiki _minibus_ untuk pergi ke tempat kuliahnya dan menempuh rute yang sama hampir setiap harinya.

Dan mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak memilih memakai mobil pribadi saja?_—__ck,_ jangan kira ia tidak mampu. _Hell to the o,_ ia lebih dari mampu secara materiil. Oh ayolah, siapa pula yang tidak pernah mendengar reputasi tersohor keluarga Xi di kalangan para _businessman_ kelas atas seantero Asia raya ini?

Jujur saja, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas niatan di pikirannya untuk memiliki sebuah mobil pribadi.

Meskipun sang Ayah sudah berusaha membujuknya dengan menawarkan berderet mobil mewah yang hanya tinggal tunjuk jari. Atau selusin wejangan dari sang Ibu yang setiap pagi harus ikut dikonsumsinya saat sarapan. Mulai dari yang wajar sampai yang tidak wajar, seperti_—__"Nanti kalau kau diperkosa di jalan, bagaimana?"__—_dan Luhan hanya bisa memutar mata dan menggumam dalam hati _'oh-ayolah-yang-benar-saja'_ sebagai respon.

Maaf-maaf saja, meskipun ia dilatar belakangi oleh keluarga yang mapan_—__ehm, sangat malah__—_Luhan tak terlalu suka memanfaatkan uang kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih, jika hal-hal semacam itu menyangkut kepentingan pribadinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang selalu dihasilkan oleh hasil jerih payah tangannya sendiri baginya akan terasa lebih baik, dan entahlah, lebih menyenangkan, mungkin?

.

_—_yah apapun itu, yang jelas, bukan **itu** masalah yang harus dihadapinya sekarang.

.

Masalahnya sekarang—saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga_—_ia tengah menemukan dirinya melangkah perlahan dengan kaki gemetar membelah lalu larang orang-orang di bandara dengan menyeret sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang di satu tangan. _Tanya kenapa?_

Oke, fakta yang pertama; ia **benci** terbang.

.

—_koreksi._

.

Sangat-sangat-sangat **benci** terbang.

.

Dan fakta yang kedua; ia terkena sindrom _airplane-sickness._

.

Pengalaman pertamanya menaiki pesawat terbang bisa terbilang tidak berjalan mulus.

Saat itu usianya 10 tahun, ketika Ayahnya hendak mengajaknya berlibur ke suatu tempat di daratan Eropa. Memorinya masih bisa merekam jelas bagaimana kiranya sensasi isi perutnya yang serasa diaduk-aduk paksa ketika pesawat bergoyang. Atau detail ekpresi tak terbaca sang Ayah yang_—__sialnya__—_duduk disampingnya ketika ia akhirnya memuntahkan seluruh menu sarapannya tadi ke celananya.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, Luhan masih selalu merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang—_sialnya_—harus kebagian tempat duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menghirup nafas banyak-banyak dan membuangnya dalam sekali hembus. Berusaha keras menormalkan urat-urat syarafnya yang saling menjerit ngeri atau detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Sambil masih diselimuti akan keragu-raguan dan keputusasaan, Luhan melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang penerbangannya—_flight 326_. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah terlanjur lemas ini di salah satu kursi bagian pojok ruang tunggu. _Well,_ sekarang, coba ia lihat persiapannya. Barang-barang bawaan, _check._ Tiket, _check_. Melewati gerbang pemeriksaan, _check._ Menemukan gerbang penerbangan…juga _check._ Tidak ada yang salah ia rasa—setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Tangannya lalu beralih menarik ponselnya dari saku, dan mengerling pada angka digital yang tertera di sudut display ponselnya; **10:10** a.m. Penerbangannya terjadwal pukul **11:00**; masih tersisa 50 menit dari sekarang—sekaligus 50 menit untuk menenangkan diri.

Luhan merasa konyol sebenarnya. Demi janggut panjang _Dumbledore,_ ia adalah seorang pria dewasa berumur 22 tahun!

Dan trauma masa kecil akan pengalaman terbangnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan tanpa henti. Kalau bukan karena tugas studi banding ke Korea yang dibebankan mata kuliahnya sebagai syarat lulus, atau kenyataan bahwa ia menggunakan hampir separuh dari tabungan pribadinya untuk penerbangan ini, ia bersumpah demi apapun ia tak akan sudi berada disini.

Dan betapa Luhan sangat berharap agar tanah dibawahnya ini terbelah dua dan menelannya bulat-bulat detik ini juga.

Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa begitu hiperbolis sekarang. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah sekacau ini.

Tangannya yang mengenggam _cup_ kopi terangkat dan mulai menyesap cairan hitam kental itu dalam tegukan pelan. Bahkan uap panas yang menguar dari sana tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dipenuhi keringat dingin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari ruang tunggu itu sudah mulai dipenuhi orang-orang. Suara mereka saling bersahut-sahutan mengudara menembus ruang dengar.

Raut wajah Luhan seketika memucat ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang wanita dari _speaker_ bandara yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawatnya akan segera _take off_.

Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit berdiri dengan ditopang kaki-kakinya yang semakin melemas. Ia mencengkram kuat-kuat tangkai kopernya sebagai pegangan. Orang-orang disekitarnya juga ikut bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali memastikan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Mereka lantas berjalan dan membentuk barisan di depan pintu masuk, dimana disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita berseragam yang bertugas memeriksa tiket. Luhan menyelipkan tubuh kecilnya di antara barisan para penumpang, tepat di belakang sepasang suami istri tua baya dan di depan ibu-ibu yang menggandeng putrinya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh. Luhan menjumput lembaran tiket dari saku jaketnya dan dengan tangan gemetar menyerahkannya kepada sang petugas ketika gilirannya tiba.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan mulai memeriksa tiketnya sebelum kemudian membubuhinya dengan coretan spidol hitam di bagian pinggirnya. Dengan senyum yang sama, si wanita mengembalikan tiket itu padanya dan berseru ceria, "Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan!"

_Yah, semoga saja. _

"Terima kasih," Luhan bergumam pelan.

Ia tidak peduli apakah si wanita itu mendengarnya atau tidak dan buru-buru menyeret kopernya menelusuri lorong.

Kepalanya seketika berubah pening. Lorong itu entah kenapa terasa seperti labirin, tidak berujung, dan seperti tengah menuntunnya ke pintu kematian.

Setelah beberapa saat seperti selamanya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wujud pesawat yang akan membawanya menyebrang ke negeri gingseng itu.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di pesawat, kepalanya tiba-tiba berubah kosong. Ia bahkan tidak ingat nomor tempat duduknya meskipun ia yakin ia tadi sudah mengeceknya hingga lebih dari ratusan kali.

Mengerling pada tiket di tangannya sekali lagi, ia menyadari tempat duduknya berada di urutan **F5**. Dan Luhan pun harus bersusah payah melewati jalan yang sempit untuk mencapai tempat duduknya. Berkali-kali ia harus menabrak lutut atau siku penumpang lain sambil sesekali menggumam 'permisi' dan 'maaf'.

Begitu menemukan letak tempat duduknya yang ternyata bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela, ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Menghela nafas lega saat menyadari disebelahnya hanya terdapat satu kursi, dan orang yang seharusnya menduduki kursi tersebut masih belum datang. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa agar ia tak mengotori pakaian orang itu dengan isi perutnya.

Atensi-nya teralih ke arah seorang pemuda dengan balutan pakaian _casual_ yang tengah menempatkan tas bawaannya pada kompartemen di atas kepalanya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya. Dan Luhan pun harus berusaha mati-matian menghindari tatapan orang itu dengan membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Dan sekali lagi nafasnya dibuat tercekat ketika ia mendengar suara _baritone_ dengan aksen aneh menyambang telinganya.

"Hai, aku Oh Sehun."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya nafasnya kembali tercekat begitu kedua titik atensi-nya terpaku pada setiap detail nyaris sempurna yang tergores dari rupa sang pemuda. Surainya bertinta hitam, kedua irisnya dihias dengan batu obsidian yang menyorot tegas, dan kulitnya putih halus; hampir sepucat salju.

_Absolutely breathtaking._

Berkedip sekali dua kali, Luhan menyadari bahwa uluran tangan pemuda itu belum kunjung tersambut. "Ah, iya. M-maaf, aku Xi Luhan." katanya sambil sebisa mungkin mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu balas tersenyum lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Kau orang asli China ya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, dan Sehun mengekeh, "Ah, aku orang Korea."

"Korea?" Luhan bertanya dan kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk. "Oh, pantas saja tadi aksenmu terdengar aneh." Luhan menggumam tanpa sadar. Ia buru-buru meralat perkataannya ketika ia menangkap Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi, "a-ah, maksudku ehm, aksenmu tidak buruk hanya saja yah, _well,_ ehm..."

Sehun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Dan entah kenapa seperti ada aliran listrik tak kasat mata yang mengalir dari sana ketika tangan pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Tidak apa-apa, semua orang juga bilang begitu. Bahasa mandarinku memang payah." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Luhan ingin menyangkalnya, tapi Sehun sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Omong-omong, apa kau sering berpergian dengan pesawat?"

Pipi Luhan seketika bersemu merah. "Ah tidak, s-sebenarnya ini baru yang kedua kalinya aku naik pesawat," ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Pengalaman pertamaku menaiki pesawat tidak berjalan terlalu baik." gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Disebelahnya, Sehun kembali tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sering berpergian dengan pesawat dan kurasa ini adalah transportasi yang paling aman untuk berpergian." katanya mencoba menenangkan. Ia menyadari wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat dan ia tahu betul jika pemuda disebelahnya ini tengah mengalami _airplane-sickness_.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan membalas senyum Sehun. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh tapi menenangkan yang menyelimutinya karena penuturan pemuda itu. Mereka lantas tenggelam dalam sebuahkesunyian yang nyaman. Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak sesekali melirik pemuda tampan di sampingnya ini. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Sehun tidak menangkapnya basah.

Tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika semenit kemudian pintu pesawat menutup dan para pramugari menempatkan diri untuk menginformasikan ke para penumpang tentang prosedur standar keselematan. Tangannya membolak-balik pamflet yang berisi _safety rules and conditions,_ berharap bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekali lagi matanya melirik ke arah Sehun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja di tempat duduknya_—_bahkan terlihat bosan—begitu kontras dengan keadaannya.

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, para pramugari itu kembali ke tempatnya dan Luhan bisa merasakan pesawat mulai bergoyang. Pesawat mulai bergerak cepat dan semakin cepat sampai akhirnya mereka telah ada di jalur _runway._

Saat pesawat sudah berada seratus kaki dari tanah, Luhan buru-buru mencengkram bagian pegangan kursinya sekuat mungkin sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Nafasnya memendek, dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak terkendali. Tangannya gemetar hebat dan perutnya serasa mual sementara ia menutup mata rapat-rapat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dan hangat menyeimuti kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkram pegangan kursi. Luhan membuka mata cepat-cepat dan menemukan jemarinya sudah bertautan erat dengan jemari Sehun. Pipinya seketika merona dan ia mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Cobalah bicara denganku. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik." ujar Sehun dengan sorot mata tegas yang menatapnya lurus. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk melontarkan kata.

Karena Luhan tak kunjung bicara, akhirnya Sehun lah yang kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ke Korea? Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bertanya sih."

"A-aku ada studi banding disana," bisiknya dengan nada ketakutan yang kentara. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Sehun memeluk tangannya lebih erat. Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke kursi, "Kau sendiri? Sedang pulang kampung kah?" tanyanya serak.

Luhan bisa melihat pemuda itu nyengir lebar. "_Yeah_, bisa dibilang begitu. Sebenarnya ku datang ke sini_—_ke China_—_untuk _perform_."

"_Perform_?" Luhan mengangkat alis. "Kau artis?" ia bertanya polos.

"Ah, bukan, bukan," sanggahnya. Matanya menerawang, dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, "Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi aku hanya seorang _dancer._ "

Luhan menggumam "oh" pelan sebelum kemudian pembicaraan mereka mengakar ke berbagai topik lain.

Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur. Bahkan sesekali ia ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon garing yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya mulai berdesir-desir tak wajar. Dan ketakutannya sedikit demi sedikit teralihkan, kemudian seperti terlupakan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela.

Mungkin obrolan mereka harus terhenti disini dan mengira jika Sehun akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun diluar perkiraannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, bahkan setelah dua jam berlalu. Sehun tetap memegang tangannya erat, seolah-olah ia akan menghilang begitu saja.

Dan Luhan, sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama sadar jika penerbangan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mereka juga menyadari mungkin mereka mulai tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi kenyataan harus berkata sebaliknya. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat dan mungkin kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi juga tipis.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan momen sempurna ini. Sebuah momen kecil yang tak rela mereka biarkan berlalu begitu saja. Saat mulut tak bisa berkata, biarlah tautan tangan mereka dan keheningan ini yang berbicara.

Tiba-tiba, goncangan kuat menyentakkan kursi para penumpang. Suara sang pilot menginterupsi dari intercom. "_Please be seated and put your sealbelts, we will be going through some turbulance."_

Sebuah goncangan kembali menyentak kabin dan Luhan otomatis mengenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat. Ia kembali menutup mata setiap ia merasakan badan pesawat bergoyang. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan lembut Sehun di telinganya, mencoba menenangkannya. Dan Luhan menemukan suara Sehun laksana sebuah melodi harmonis yang berhasil menggetarkan batinnya.

Saar proses turbulensi akhirnya selesai, Luhan mulai merasakan perutnya bergejolak tak terkendali. Ia buru-buru menyentakkan tangan Sehun lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke lorong. Demi apapun, ia tak ingin Sehun menjadi _korban_-nya yang selanjutnya.

Ia membanting pintu toilet di belakangnya dan mencengkram kedua sisi wastafel sebelum mencondongkan tubuh untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalamnya.

.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan, Sehun diam-diam mengikutinya. Ia sungguh merasa khawatir akan keadaan pemuda itu.

Ia menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa suara, tak ingin menganggu. Sehun menempatkan diri samping Luhan, dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Luhan mencoba untuk mendongak dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berakhir gagal saat rasa mual kembali menerjangnya.

Setelah lima menit penuh akan siksaan ini, Luhan mengangkat kepala dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia menyalakan kran dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengucur itu. Sehun ada disini dan ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya ia merasa terkejut sekaligus senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu ada di sampingnya. Bahkan Ayahnya sendiri tak pernah seperhatian ini padanya ketika ia terkena _airplane-sickness._

Luhan memandang ke arah cermin, melihat wajahnya sudah seputih kertas. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya terlihat kacau_—_dan astaga, ia _memang_ benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Kedua orbs-nya mengalih pada sosok tinggi Sehun di belakangnya, punggungnya menyandar dinding dengan senyum lembut yang tertuju tepat ke arahnya.

Mereka saling mengadu tatapan melalui permukaan bening itu. Memantulkan dengan jelas sorot mata yang memiliki arti yang sama. Rasa peduli dan kasih sayang.

Sebuah janji tak terucap terkunci hanya lewat sepasang _orbs_ mereka yang saling bersirobok. Sebuah janji yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan sendiri di dunia ini. Mereka akan menjalani hidup dengan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

Sehun tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia yakin ia menyukai pemuda itu. Ia ingin bersama pemuda itu.

Ia menginginkan Xi Luhan.

._  
_

Sementara Luhan berharap ini bukan hanya bagian trik dari sebuah pantulan cermin. Ia berharap sorot mata Sehun itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Menyakinkan diri bahwa perasaannya memang berbalas.

Ia berbalik dengan mantap. Merasa yakin ia telah menemukan dunianya.

Masa depannya ada di depan sana. Di dalam diri Oh Sehun.

.

Keduanya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, akhirnya bibir bertemu dengan bibir.

Lalu kedua bibir yang awalnya hanya saling menempel itu perlahan saling melahap. Berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman manis yang menggairahkan.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak melingkari pinggang Luhan, sementara yang bersangkutan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun untuk menariknya mendekat. Jemari mereka saling menelusup ke rambut satu sama lain dan kedua tangan mereka mulai bergerak menelusuri raga masing-masing. Lidah mereka saling beradu dalam satu irama, berdecit memenuhi dan menembus udara panas yang menyelimuti.

.

Cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi itu mulai mengembun, seakan menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua insan manusia di depannya.

Ciuman ini seakan menjadi garis permulaan hubungan mereka. Sebuah hubungan yang sama-sama akan mereka bangun dan mereka tempuh nantinya. Dan sebuah hubungan yang akan membawa mereka memantapkan diri kemanakah akhirnya hati mereka berlabuh.

.

.

.

Dan kali ini, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama belajar memahami...

**Cinta**, adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

**Cinta**, bisa menghampiri siapa saja dengan cara yang tidak terduga, di waktu, dan di tempat yang tidak terduga pula.

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**a.n : **hanya sebuah fic selingan untuk ultimate OTP saya, Hunhan. Lucu aja sih, saya baru sadar saya belum nulis satu pun fic tentang mereka ;A . Dan maaf kalau deskripsinya kebanyakan -_-

_alright,_ fic ini spesial untuk casablankers; yang saat itu _request_ lewat sms tepat jam 1 malem. Baekyeol-nya nyusul yah, bu~ Dan tentunya spesial juga untuk semua reader yang membaca fic ini ;)

_Well, give me your_ **Review, **_will ya_? ^^

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, apalagi mereview :)

_Love you all!_


End file.
